


Jukebox

by Statementends (Blueberryshortcake)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Bright spots in dark times, F/F, Post-Apocalypse, Short One Shot, dead body off screen, what the girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Statementends
Summary: Melanie and Georgie are out on a supply run. They find an old jukebox.
Relationships: Georgie Barker/Melanie King
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	Jukebox

“This will do for cover until morning I think.” Georgie said. Melanie listened to her pace around the room, pulling at creaking wood and sliding tables. 

“Need any help?”

“The owners already shuttered everything.”

Melanie sniffed. There was old copper under the smell of rotting grease and meat. “Is there a body?”

“How did you--yeah,” Georgie sighed. “Sorry I should have said.”

“It’s alright.” Melanie liked being kept apprised of what she couldn’t see. Georgie sometimes spared her the more gruesome details. Any other person in the world it might drive Melanie crazy, but she got it. 

“How’d they die?” She asked. It might be worth knowing. 

“...I don’t really…” Georgie paused, the sound of her footsteps. A deep breath. The door opening and Georgie gagging. The door slamming.

After a few seconds of quick breathing Georgie said: “Self inflicted. I--”

“Mreow.”

Melanie heard the little mrrp the Admiral made when Georgie picked him up. That cat was a blessing. 

“Do any of them do that?” Georgie asked. Her breathing was steadier now.

“Maybe… maybe the lonely. I should be okay if it’s still lingering. Just make sure to keep talking to me.” 

“Do I ever stop talking?”

Melanie grinned. “Good point.” 

They had been doing this for awhile. Melanie was good at identifying their potential threats. Georgie was practically invisible to the monsters creeping around. She didn’t feel any fear so she wasn’t a good meal. Melanie wasn’t immune, and more material threats like vampires and hunters didn’t wait to see if anyone was afraid. Melanie had her own advantages though. The Eye couldn’t see her so she didn’t feel the constant dread everyone else save Georgie felt. They were the best equipped for supply runs. Them and the Admiral. 

Some of the others thought it was a liability to bring a cat on a leash, but Melanie was convinced he made a difference. Anchors. Their connections with those they loved were the only links they had back to their old reality. 

And Georgie couldn’t bring herself to split their little family. If something happened it would happen to all of them. She might not feel fear and dread, but she couldn’t take not knowing. 

Melanie gingerly tapped around with her cane.

“Any debris I have to worry about?”

“No, the body’s in the kitchen. I’m going to--I’m going to cover it though with the tarp we brought.” 

“It won’t help the smell.”

“I’ll feel less sick.”

She listened as Georgie unfolded the crumpling tarp. Melanie imagined it flying out in her fingers like a sheet. 

Melanie couldn’t help much with the night prep so she started feeling around. She had a lot of scars on her hand from this practice, but she had gotten better about exploring without hurting herself. She felt the lined wooden tables and pleather booths. She made herself familiar with the size of the room, counted out her steps. Wrote a song in her head with the numbers. 

She paused tapping plastic frowning as she felt out the shape. A box, but it curved--

“Is this a jukebox?” 

“Yeah,” Georgie confirmed from about seven steps away. 

Melanie pressed at one of the buttons startling a bit when Long Cool Woman (In a Black Dress) started playing. The Admiral gave a small mewl of displeasure. 

“Still power,” Melanie shrugged.

“Fuck,” Georgie muttered to herself. “I didn’t even check the lights. Melanie heard the lightswitch click. “That’s better.” Georgie added. 

The Jukebox continued to play on.

“Should we unplug it? Might draw attention.” Melanie frowned feeling around for a cord. 

“No more than the lights will draw the hunters. The village was completely empty. I think we’re safe from anything… physical.”

“Then…” Melanie turned and held out her hand, leaning her cane on the jukebox. “Can we dance? We never got to dance.” She felt a little spike of anxiety when Georgie didn’t reply, but it flew away when she felt a warm hand grasp hers. 

Georgie pulled her to her and they started a quick step. They skipped and spun. Melanie basked in Georgie’s laughter. The sounds of her happiness and joy. Joy at being with her. Even in these dark times she was enough for her. It still took her breath away knowing that. 

She leaned forward and kissed her girlfriend soundly. 


End file.
